Luther and Potter United
by madmanpotter
Summary: Before Harry and the others can return to Hogwarts they have to go through a summer schedule with partners. Harry is Hermione's partner and he finds new information about his family. When the return to school will Harry fall for Hermione or will Hermione
1. Harry's new summer plan

It was a bright summer morning; the house of Number Four Private Drive was silent. A young man lay on the end of his bed listening to the beat of his heart. He wanted so much to stop and roll over and die. Haunting nightmares filled his head when he slept and memories of his godfather kept him from sleeping. His friends sent him letters left and right but he never returned them. He was slowly rotating away each day. He stopped eating, his muscles were weak, and he felt like he had no reason to live. So there in the house Harry Potter or the boy who lived lies on his bed listening to his heartbeat hoping it will stop. He lay there thinking about how his life will end or how his life is going to be later. Harry wanted so bad to get out of the Dursley's house and move on with his life. There was a loud bang down the hall meaning Dudley feel out of bed like always waking up his aunt and uncle.

"Boy get down stairs and make us breakfast NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled through Harry's bedroom door.

Harry unwilling got up and headed down stairs. For some reason today was not like any normal day. Aunt Petunia was dressed in her best dress, his uncle was in a nice work suit and Dudley had a nice dress shirt and slacks on. Harry ignored the dress of the three and went on to making their breakfast.

"Now boy don't burn that bacon like last time or I will have you back in the cupboard." His uncle nagged.

Harry just nodded and continued. He gave them all their food then started to leave when his uncle said.

"Oh yes I forgot. We are going to America for the rest of the summer and when I say we I mean Petunia, Dudley and I. When were gone I don't want any funny business going on. You hear me!"

"Yes sir." And with that Harry went back up to his room.

The room was nice and dark so He decided to lie down and try to sleep but then he hear a slit tapping on his window. He got up drew back the shades to find four owls. He opened the window and they all flew in. He took the parchments off all of them and only one flew away. Ron's owl stayed right next to Hedwig in the cage and then there was this beautiful snow owl similar to Hedwig that sat on the widow sill. The letters were from Professor Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione and from Ministry of Magic. He read the Ministries first.

_To Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We have reviewed all of the events that happened in the Department of Mysteries and all the events that happened in your pervious year in Hogwarts. We have not charged you on any counts in the Department of Mysteries. We have noticed that you put many students of Hogwarts in danger, so we have arranged a summer schedule for you to follow until you return to Hogwarts. If you do not follow or put your schedule partner in any sort of harm you will not be returning to Hogwarts._

_Charlie Weasley _

_Minister of Magic_

'Wow he got minister.' Harry thought. Then he read Dumbledore's.

_Harry Potter,_

_I'm pleased to inform you that you will be the new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as you know with this reasonability you have to schedule practices, tryouts and other thing you think are need for the team. I have also made you and two others form Gryffindor Chief of School. This position is similar to Head boy and Girl but you are still below them. You are allowed to take points from the students and you will be in your own living quarters with the other two. You will also have the same classes with each other. The chief job is to manage the perfects with the Heads and also the chief job is to rounds of the school meaning you have to check all the houses and make sure each of the perfects are in at curfew. You will get more information once you arrive on the train and please follow your summer schedule your partner is Hermione Granger. Your badge is in the envelope. Congratulations Harry and have a great summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Harry closed the letter and looked in the envelope to find a beautiful red and gold badge with a lion and a C in the middle with the entire House sings surrounding them. And written on the top was Harry Potter Chief of School and on the bottom was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry looked back in envelop and found a piece of paper that read.

_To the Chiefs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_The Head's and Chief are too met in the last section on the train. Your new robes will be handed out to you and you will receive your class schedule. Do not let anyone see this besides the other Chief's or Head's._

_Sincerely,_

_Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan_

_Head Girl and Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry closed up both of the letters and set them on his nightstand then opened Ron's letter. Hoping he had good news.

_Harry,_

_How are you mate? You haven't been writing back I'm getting kind of worried. Well anyway Luna and I are going to America for their Quidditch Match against Canada. It's for this new summer schedule that the Ministry assigned us. Did you get one and if you did who is your partner. Ginny also has to come but she doesn't know who her partner is. I tried asking Hermione and she just said it's her business and I should stay out of it. Well anyway write back and Pig is not going leave until you write back._

_You're Mate,_

_Ron_

'Great just one thing I have to worry about.' Harry thought as he threw Ron's letter on the floor and picked up Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

_Guess what I just found out that you and I are partners for the summer. I'm scheduled to be at your house tomorrow. I will go over the rest of our summer later on but Ron is having a fit over if I'm your partner or not. He can be such a prat sometimes. Oh yeah if you want me to come earlier just write back and I will be there as soon as possible. There is nothing else I can think of writing but I will see you soon._

_Love, Hermione_

_P.S. The snow owl is mine and she is going to stay there until you write back._

Harry also threw Hermione's on the floor then wrote back to Ron first.

_Ron, _

_I'm fine and that's great that you get to go. Hope you have fun and I will see you later._

_Harry_

"Come here Pig. Take this back to Ron." Harry said while tying the letter on his leg. Then once he was done he flew out the widow almost crashing into the side. Harry then wrote to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_That's great that were partners and yes can you please come today. The Dursley's already left so you will be fine. Thanks and your owl is cool. See you soon._

_Love, Harry_

He then walked over to the snow owl sitting on the widow sill then tied it to her leg and she flew out the widow with a hurry. 'There all done hope, Ron won't get to mad.' Harry thought as he flopped down on his bed and flew into a dreamless sleep.

About three hours later Harry woke up with a flash as he heard the door bell ring. He ran down stairs and he opened the door so fast that he got kind of dizzy and almost fell over back wards. He straitened himself up then looked at the person before him. She had tight jeans that fit her perfectly and a white tank top that showed off her curves and then her hair was wavy and it flew over her shoulders. Harry eyed her for a minute then she said.

"Harry you can stop staring now!" Hermione half yelled. But then eyed Harry up and down. He had cargo shorts on and he wasn't wearing a shirt he had small outlines of muscles on his chest and his hair was still messy and untamed but it was a lot longer from last year. It went to the middle of his glasses and made his eyes stand out a lot more.

"Did you take a habit of staring at girls?" Hermione asked taking her attention away from him. "Or do you just have a staring problem?" She asked still trying to get his attention. "HELLO! EARTH TO HARRY!" She yelled finally getting his attention.

"Oh. Hi Hermione! How are you doing?" Harry rushed his sentence trying to cover his staring. Hermione just gave him a smile and walked into the house. He smiled back and led her up to his room.

"We have to share a room. The Dursley's don't know you're here, so you can have the bed I will sleep on the floor." Harry said as they entered his room.

"Oh ok. That's fine, but you shouldn't sleep on the floor." Hermione replied. Harry just sighed and left the room. He returned with a small cot and he set it down next to his bed.

"There are you happy now?" He joked and she just nodded and set her stuff on the bed.

"So do you want to unpack now then go over the summer schedule or go eat then unpack and all that good stuff?" Harry asked.

"Let me unpack my things, and then we will go over the schedule." Hermione replied as she started to unpack her things.

"Okay well I just need to do something downstairs. If you need anything just ask." With that said he started to leave as Hermione said

"Harry, are you forgetting something?" She asked then he gave her a questioned look. "A shirt?"

"Oh yeah that might help." He then went to his dresser and took out an old worn down shirt. He then put it on and ran downstairs. After about ten minutes Hermione entered the kitchen and found Harry with his head on table sleeping. She went and sat down by him.

"Harry wake up." She said while shaking him lightly and she got no response. "HARRY WAKE UP!" She yelled and watched him jump out of his chair and stumble to the floor. Once he was fully awake he saw Hermione sitting right by him laughing. He got up and sat back down in the chair and said.

"It's really not that funny. You really didn't have to yell." He put on his best pouting face but it failed.

"Okay well it was funny and I did have to yell you wouldn't wake up. But I came down here to see if you're ready to go over the schedule." Hermione said now fully recovered from laughing.

"Oh yeah sure." Harry replied smiling.

Okay just look over this it has all the information you need to know on what we are not allowed to do and what we can do." She handed him a sheet of paper and he read it.

_As you should know. For the summer of your entering 6th year at Hogwarts a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you have a planed schedule and partner to work with during the summer. If you disagree to any of the activities on the list you can simply write a letter to your headmaster and request for anther activity. This is to help you in your up coming year and to bond with your peers. If you wish not to follow the schedule you will immediately taken out of Hogwarts and not return. We are just reminding you of all the things you can and cannot do. You have your choice of meals times and places. You can do other activities that are not scheduled but you have to complete the whole list for that day first. Your sleeping arrangements are up to you but where you will be staying is not. You will not be with other students who are doing this as well, but you may see them at the same place as you. You are not allowed to do any magic for the first week of this but can use during the rest of the weeks. And you are not allowed to go out of the living space that you are in after 10:30 P.M. this is for your own safety and we do not want to risk anything during your summer. So please have fun and stay safe._

After Harry read it he handed back to Hermione and she put it back in the pile of papers she had.

"Okay well during this we are traveling to Australia, America, and Canada. In Australia I guess we are staying with an Auror and his family and we will be going to a muggle parade, a sports event and we get to meet the quidditch team. In America we are going to be staying with a student named Jacob Henry Luther who attends the American Wizardry and Witchcraft School there. We are going to a muggle sporting event, going to the Northwest Quidditch Cup where we will meet the American team. And we are then going to the school that Jacob goes too. Then in Canada we are staying with Johnson Blake who is a muggle but both of his sons go to the Canadian Wizardry School. There we will go to the Canadian School then go to another quidditch game." Hermione looked up at Harry and handed him the list that she just read.

"So we get to do all of this over the summer. That's so awesome. Wait have you heard the name Luther before?" Harry asked after he was done reading the list.

"Yeah I think so. I read about a Luther in a book that I found in the library one day. But who knows." Hermione replied taking out another list.

"What is that?" Harry questioned pointing to the paper in her hand.

"It's this week's schedule." She replied handing him the schedule. Harry read the list.

_Week of June 5-12th _

_You do not have anything scheduled other than you need to pack your things for your first trip which you depart on the 12th of June._

_Meals are where you choose and you are living at the Dursley's residents._

_Make sure to be with your partner the whole week and you may not use any magic during this week._

"Okay this week is not that bad we don't have to do anything over than pack." Harry said giving Hermione the list back. "I'm hungry what about you?"

"Me too how about we go to a restaurant somewhere in town?" Hermione suggested.

"Okay sounds good to me. Just let me get my things." Harry then ran upstairs got on his nicest pair of clothes then headed back down stairs.

"Harry do you have any better clothes than that?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"No not really this is my best outfit." He replied.

"Okay well after we are done eating we are going to the mall. To get you some new clothes." With that said they walked out the front door to find Remus and Moody waiting in a car in the driveway. "Oh they are just guarding us for this week then they won't be with us for the rest of the trip." Hermione said as her and Harry got into the car.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. How are you two doing?" Remus asked cheerfully.

"Good." They both answered at the same time. Remus turned on the car then pulled out of the drive.

Harry and Hermione arrived back at the house at 9:30 P.M. and decided to go to bed.

The next few days were fast and easy. Harry and Hermione went to a restaurant every night for dinner and went shopping. Which in Harry's case he didn't like too much but still went. Hermione helped him with his homework for the summer so he wouldn't have to do it all a week before school started. Harry felt good about getting it all done and was happy that he wasn't going to be alone all summer.

It was Saturday night and Harry and Hermione were both packing for there first trip to Australia. Harry was taking things out of his side table drawer when all of Hermione's and Ron's letters fell out. Hermione quickly helped pick them up but noticed a letter she wrote to him right after she got home from school.

"Harry how come you didn't answer this letter?" She asked showing him the letter.

"Umm I really didn't reply to you or Ron's letters and I was really upset about what happened in school and I just didn't want to say anything mean to you guys so I didn't write back." He replied lying about half of it.

"Oh okay. I guess I can understand that. Hey what's this?" she said and asked picking up Harry's Chief letter.

"It's nothing it just that I got captain of the quidditch team that's all." He tried to grab it but she pulled out the letter and read it.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations Harry that's great you got Chief of School too." Hermione then hugged him tightly.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" He asked

"Oh I was going to tell you but I guess I forgot. I'm also a Chief of School and I'm the new Librarians assistant." She replied with a big smile on her face. "This year in school is going to be so great. I can't wait to talk to Ron."

"Do you think he got the other Chief position?" Harry asked also smiling. "Cause that would be great."

"Harry I already asked him. He is not a Chief. But he said that Hagrid made him his assistant this year. So he is kind of like a Head or a Chief. Did you know that since last year Dumbledore made all these changes to the school? First the Chiefs and also teacher assistants. I think it is going to be a real change for the school." She finished then looked at Harry and asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing it's just that, Ron won't be with us all the time. You know I'm used to him around all the time. It won't be the same without him."

"It will be okay. I just want to know who the other Chief is don't you."

"Yeah. Lets finish packing then we should get to bed."

"Yeah your right."

They finished packing and got all of there things down stairs by the door and then headed back upstairs for bed.

Harry was the first one awake so he got up and went to take a shower. After he was done he came back into the room refreshed and ready to leave for the plane. Hermione was still asleep so Harry woke her up and she went to get ready and Harry loaded all the things into the car with Remus's help. Harry went to make a quick check around the house then went upstairs to get Hermione. When he walked into the room she was sitting on the bed crying. He walked into the room and sat next to her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked as he gave her a loving hug.

"Nothing I'm just a little sad and all." She paused as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did you know you're a really great friend? Thanks for begin their always." She then gave him another hug got up and walked downstairs. Harry sat there for a minute to review what had just happened. He then got up put Hedwig and Storm in their cages and carried them out to the car. Once they were all done loading they left to the airport. They both said their goodbyes to Remus and Hermione's parents then boarded the plane.

It was a long plane ride and Harry slept most of the time and Hermione read. When they landed the sign in the airport said _Welcome to Sydney, Australia._ In bold letters. Hermione then pulled out a piece of paper and looked around the waiting area. She led Harry over to a man with a business suit with a briefcase next to him.

"Excuse me sir. But are you Mr. Martin Jordan?" Hermione asked politely to the man.

"Well yes I'm you must be Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He answered nicely.

He then stood up and shook both Hermione and Harry's hands. "Okay well the car is ready how about we get your things and head for the house shall we?" He then led them down the airport to pick up there luggage. They both gathered their things and Mr. Jordan took their owls. They loaded into the car and then they were off for the house. When they pulled up into the drive way the got out and unloaded their things. It was a two story and it had a big lawn. The neighborhood was quite and peaceful. Mr. Jordan led them into the house and showed them their room. He left them in their to unpack and settle in. Hermione quickly unpacked and then helped Harry. Then they both went to the kitchen.

"Did you kids unpack and is your room okay for your stay?" Mr. Jordan asked as he offered them tea.

"Yeah it's perfectly fine thank you." Right after Hermione said that three kids came into the kitchen talking about swimming.

"Do you think I will get my stroke in by tomorrow? Cause if I don't coach is going to flip." The girl said. She then looked up and noticed that other people were in the room.

She had long bright blonde hair that went down to the small of her back and her brothers looked like twins they each had bright blonde hair that covered down to their eyes and they all had blue eyes that shined in the light. All three of them were the same height and looked like they were around 16 or 17. The two boys had gym shorts and a swimming shirt. The girl had the same shirt but she was wearing pants. They all stopped and looked at Hermione and Harry.

"Harry and Hermione I would like you to meet my kids their triplets. Ian, Jay and Ann. Kids I would like you to meet Harry and Hermione they are staying with us for two weeks of the summer." Mr. Jordan introduced them.

"HI!" The triplets and Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

After that the triplets went out of the kitchen and up to their rooms. About an hour later they came back down and they mother came with them she had the same blonde hair and blue eyes just as the kids. And she sat them all down at the kitchen table and set out the food. Harry and Hermione were the first ones to finish so after they were done they put there dishes into the sink and went back down to their room.

"Hermione are they going to go everywhere we go or are we just staying here?" Harry asked after closing the door.

"Don't worry Harry we are just staying here Mr. Jordan is our protection for the week so he is the only one who will come with us. Now about the sleeping arrangements." Hermione answered then was going to finish when Harry said.

"You get the bed I will take the floor."

"Umm I was actually going to say we can both sleep on the bed since its big enough but if you want the floor you can sleep in the bed." She finally finished.

Harry just nodded and then got gym shorts and a tank top and went into the bathroom in their room. We he came out the lights were out and so he went and got into the bed. About after ten minutes the door opened and Mr. Jordan came in and said goodnight. Once he left Hermione said goodnight to Harry and went to sleep. Harry laid there for a couple minutes and then fell into anther dreamless sleep.

The next morning he was yet again the first one up but he felt something on his chest. He put on his glasses and noticed that it was Hermione. He gently woke her up and then got up and went to take a shower. He got out then put on his clothes and went back into the room. Hermione was in a small armchair that was in the room. She then noticed he was done and went into the bathroom next. Harry decided to put all of his school clothes and supplies into his trunk when Hedwig flew through the window carrying a package and a letter. Harry quickly removed them from her leg then gave her a treat and put her back in the cage that she shared with Storm. Harry sat down in the same chair Hermione was in earlier and opened the letter.

_Harry Potter,_

_I'm proud of saying that you have been chosen as my assistant this upcoming year at Hogwarts. You may not know me but I'm Professor Jay Taylor the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Dumbledore told me many things about you and your powers and I wish to work with you on them since I had a student much like you in my old job. Your powers should increase much more over the summer and you shall learn much more about your friends during this school year. I also you have been chosen as a Chief which I'm perfectly fine with. I need you on time to all of my classes and you will have a different schedule then anybody else. You are a special young man and I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Jay Taylor the Third_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor_

_Auror and Minister of World Wide Wizardry Ministry _

Harry folded up the letter than opened the package. It had a small box inside. Harry opened the box then he found a small medallion inside. He pulled it out and it had Potter and Luther United engraved on the front then on the back it had a lighting bolt with two wands. He then looked back in the box it also had a note.

_Harry, _

_If you get this I have passed into a new world. But this medallion is very powerful I wore it until I died and it has a power inside it my father when he passed it to me said that it had been worn for many generations. So wear it and never remove it. Your grandfather also told me that one day it shall meet with its twin and when it dose you will feel it. Remember I love you and please don't fail our family._

_Love from your father_

Harry set the note back into the box and put the medallion around his neck. He felt a power surge through his body then it went away. He then set the letter and box in his trunk then closed it up. He sat on the chair for a few minutes until he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione got out of the shower and changed into her clothes and entered the room. She saw Harry on the medallion around his neck then she took it into her hand she read it then went and sat on the bed. She got out her book and started reading. Until she found a page on The Luther and Potter.

_The Luther and Potter United_

_Luther was a strong man who led an army of wizards and muggles. One day there was an attack on his army and he lost everything. Potter was one of his men in the army and he was hiding the day of the attack. When Potter came back he saw nothing but Luther in the grounds. Luther and Potter came together as one man and killed many dark wizards. But later in life Luther and Potter separated and went on there own lives. Then each of their wives and unborn children were captured. Once again Luther and Potter had to join forces and with Luther's strength, wisdom, and bravery, Potters love and force. They found there wives and their children but eleven years later another dark wizard did it again. He took the wives and unborn child. So once again they had to join but in this battle both Luther and Potter died the wives and unborn children were killed. The one thing the dark wizard forgot was the eleven year old sons that Luther and Potter had. The two young boys took the names of their fathers then killed dark wizards throughout the world. They had children and they had a medallion that was passed down to the children. The Luther and Potter were finally parted from each other and each never again joined. But the medallion still is out there and the new generation wears it. The medallion will one day find its partner and it will save the wizard world._

Hermione closed her book then went to wake Harry up. He stirred and again wouldn't wake up she shook him even harder and then he woke up.

"What's the matter Hermione?" He asked sleepily.

"Harry will you tell me who you got that medallion from?" Hermione asked holding the medallion far enough from his chest.

"My dad, he told me to keep it until I die."

"Well you need to read this. Cause I think this has something to do with your powers and that medallion." Harry read the page about the Luther and Potter history. "Remember when you asked about the name Luther. Well this is the book I read it about."

"So does this mean I need to find its partner?" He asked out loud not meaning to.

"Harry don't you think this weird. First you get the medallion then at the end of the summer we are staying with a boy are same age that has the last name Luther and yours is Potter. I think Dumbledore meant for us to stay with him and meant for you to get that medallion for a reason."

"Hermione do you know who the new DADA teacher is?" He asked getting out the letter.

"Umm no why?" Harry then handed her the letter from him. "Harry I think we should talk about this later like when we get back at school. Okay so what ever happens during the rest of the summer we will just tell Dumbledore when we get back? Okay?" Harry just nodded his head and sat back down in the chair. "I think we should go see if Mr. Jordan is ready for us."

"Yeah I agree with that. Let's go." And with that they walked into the hall were they found Ian talking with his father. They said hello and then Mr. Jordan said his goodbyes and they went to this parade. It was loud and exciting they saw clowns and other things. They returned home around 10:00 P.M. and they went straight to bed.

The first week with the Jordan's was fun they went camping for the week then they went fishing with the triplets grandfather. Once they got back from the camping trip Mr. Jordan took Harry, Hermione, Ian, and Jay to a swimming Meet and they got to meet all the Australian swimmers. After that was done they stayed in a hotel and went out to eat. The next two day Hermione and Harry packed then the day before they left they went to see the Australian Quidditch team play Ireland and they lost but they met all the players and the seeker for the team gave Harry his broom.


	2. Australia

It was Saturday night and Harry and Hermione were both packing for there first trip to Australia. Harry was taking things out of his side table drawer when all of Hermione's and Ron's letters fell out. Hermione quickly helped pick them up but noticed a letter she wrote to him right after she got home from school.

"Harry how come you didn't answer this letter?" She asked showing him the letter.

"Umm I really didn't reply to you or Ron's letters and I was really upset about what happened in school and I just didn't want to say anything mean to you guys so I didn't write back." He replied lying about half of it.

"Oh okay. I guess I can understand that. Hey what's this?" she said and asked picking up Harry's Chief letter.

"It's nothing it just that I got captain of the quidditch team that's all." He tried to grab it but she pulled out the letter and read it.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations Harry that's great you got Chief of School too." Hermione then hugged him tightly.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" He asked

"Oh I was going to tell you but I guess I forgot. I'm also a Chief of School and I'm the new Librarians assistant." She replied with a big smile on her face. "This year in school is going to be so great. I can't wait to talk to Ron."

"Do you think he got the other Chief position?" Harry asked also smiling. "Cause that would be great."

"Harry I already asked him. He is not a Chief. But he said that Hagrid made him his assistant this year. So he is kind of like a Head or a Chief. Did you know that since last year Dumbledore made all these changes to the school? First the Chiefs and also teacher assistants. I think it is going to be a real change for the school." She finished then looked at Harry and asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing it's just that, Ron won't be with us all the time. You know I'm used to him around all the time. It won't be the same without him."

"It will be okay. I just want to know who the other Chief is don't you."

"Yeah. Lets finish packing then we should get to bed."

"Yeah your right."

They finished packing and got all of there things down stairs by the door and then headed back upstairs for bed.

Harry was the first one awake so he got up and went to take a shower. After he was done he came back into the room refreshed and ready to leave for the plane. Hermione was still asleep so Harry woke her up and she went to get ready and Harry loaded all the things into the car with Remus's help. Harry went to make a quick check around the house then went upstairs to get Hermione. When he walked into the room she was sitting on the bed crying. He walked into the room and sat next to her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked as he gave her a loving hug.

"Nothing I'm just a little sad and all." She paused as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did you know you're a really great friend? Thanks for begin their always." She then gave him another hug got up and walked downstairs. Harry sat there for a minute to review what had just happened. He then got up put Hedwig and Storm in their cages and carried them out to the car. Once they were all done loading they left to the airport. They both said their goodbyes to Remus and Hermione's parents then boarded the plane.

It was a long plane ride and Harry slept most of the time and Hermione read. When they landed the sign in the airport said _Welcome to Sydney, Australia._ In bold letters. Hermione then pulled out a piece of paper and looked around the waiting area. She led Harry over to a man with a business suit with a briefcase next to him.

"Excuse me sir. But are you Mr. Martin Jordan?" Hermione asked politely to the man.

"Well yes I'm you must be Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He answered nicely.

He then stood up and shook both Hermione and Harry's hands. "Okay well the car is ready how about we get your things and head for the house shall we?" He then led them down the airport to pick up there luggage. They both gathered their things and Mr. Jordan took their owls. They loaded into the car and then they were off for the house. When they pulled up into the drive way the got out and unloaded their things. It was a two story and it had a big lawn. The neighborhood was quite and peaceful. Mr. Jordan led them into the house and showed them their room. He left them in their to unpack and settle in. Hermione quickly unpacked and then helped Harry. Then they both went to the kitchen.

"Did you kids unpack and is your room okay for your stay?" Mr. Jordan asked as he offered them tea.

"Yeah it's perfectly fine thank you." Right after Hermione said that three kids came into the kitchen talking about swimming.

"Do you think I will get my stroke in by tomorrow? Cause if I don't coach is going to flip." The girl said. She then looked up and noticed that other people were in the room.

She had long bright blonde hair that went down to the small of her back and her brothers looked like twins they each had bright blonde hair that covered down to their eyes and they all had blue eyes that shined in the light. All three of them were the same height and looked like they were around 16 or 17. The two boys had gym shorts and a swimming shirt. The girl had the same shirt but she was wearing pants. They all stopped and looked at Hermione and Harry.

"Harry and Hermione I would like you to meet my kids their triplets. Ian, Jay and Ann. Kids I would like you to meet Harry and Hermione they are staying with us for two weeks of the summer." Mr. Jordan introduced them.

"HI!" The triplets and Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

After that the triplets went out of the kitchen and up to their rooms. About an hour later they came back down and they mother came with them she had the same blonde hair and blue eyes just as the kids. And she sat them all down at the kitchen table and set out the food. Harry and Hermione were the first ones to finish so after they were done they put there dishes into the sink and went back down to their room.

"Hermione are they going to go everywhere we go or are we just staying here?" Harry asked after closing the door.

"Don't worry Harry we are just staying here Mr. Jordan is our protection for the week so he is the only one who will come with us. Now about the sleeping arrangements." Hermione answered then was going to finish when Harry said.

"You get the bed I will take the floor."

"Umm I was actually going to say we can both sleep on the bed since its big enough but if you want the floor you can sleep in the bed." She finally finished.

Harry just nodded and then got gym shorts and a tank top and went into the bathroom in their room. We he came out the lights were out and so he went and got into the bed. About after ten minutes the door opened and Mr. Jordan came in and said goodnight. Once he left Hermione said goodnight to Harry and went to sleep. Harry laid there for a couple minutes and then fell into anther dreamless sleep.

The next morning he was yet again the first one up but he felt something on his chest. He put on his glasses and noticed that it was Hermione. He gently woke her up and then got up and went to take a shower. He got out then put on his clothes and went back into the room. Hermione was in a small armchair that was in the room. She then noticed he was done and went into the bathroom next. Harry decided to put all of his school clothes and supplies into his trunk when Hedwig flew through the window carrying a package and a letter. Harry quickly removed them from her leg then gave her a treat and put her back in the cage that she shared with Storm. Harry sat down in the same chair Hermione was in earlier and opened the letter.

_Harry Potter,_

_I'm proud of saying that you have been chosen as my assistant this upcoming year at Hogwarts. You may not know me but I'm Professor Jay Taylor the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Dumbledore told me many things about you and your powers and I wish to work with you on them since I had a student much like you in my old job. Your powers should increase much more over the summer and you shall learn much more about your friends during this school year. I also you have been chosen as a Chief which I'm perfectly fine with. I need you on time to all of my classes and you will have a different schedule then anybody else. You are a special young man and I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Jay Taylor the Third_

_Defense against the Dark Arts Professor_

_Auror and Minister of World Wide Wizardry Ministry _

Harry folded up the letter than opened the package. It had a small box inside. Harry opened the box then he found a small medallion inside. He pulled it out and it had Potter and Luther United engraved on the front then on the back it had a lighting bolt with two wands. He then looked back in the box it also had a note.

_Harry, _

_If you get this I have passed into a new world. But this medallion is very powerful I wore it until I died and it has a power inside it my father when he passed it to me said that it had been worn for many generations. So wear it and never remove it. Your grandfather also told me that one day it shall meet with its twin and when it dose you will feel it. Remember I love you and please don't fail our family._

_Love from your father_

Harry set the note back into the box and put the medallion around his neck. He felt a power surge through his body then it went away. He then set the letter and box in his trunk then closed it up. He sat on the chair for a few minutes until he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione got out of the shower and changed into her clothes and entered the room. She saw Harry on the medallion around his neck then she took it into her hand she read it then went and sat on the bed. She got out her book and started reading. Until she found a page on The Luther and Potter.

_The Luther and Potter United_

_Luther was a strong man who led an army of wizards and muggles. One day there was an attack on his army and he lost everything. Potter was one of his men in the army and he was hiding the day of the attack. When Potter came back he saw nothing but Luther in the grounds. Luther and Potter came together as one man and killed many dark wizards. But later in life Luther and Potter separated and went on there own lives. Then each of their wives and unborn children were captured. Once again Luther and Potter had to join forces and with Luther's strength, wisdom, and bravery, Potters love and force. They found there wives and their children but eleven years later another dark wizard did it again. He took the wives and unborn child. So once again they had to join but in this battle both Luther and Potter died the wives and unborn children were killed. The one thing the dark wizard forgot was the eleven year old sons that Luther and Potter had. The two young boys took the names of their fathers then killed dark wizards throughout the world. They had children and they had a medallion that was passed down to the children. The Luther and Potter were finally parted from each other and each never again joined. But the medallion still is out there and the new generation wears it. The medallion will one day find its partner and it will save the wizard world._

Hermione closed her book then went to wake Harry up. He stirred and again wouldn't wake up she shook him even harder and then he woke up.

"What's the matter Hermione?" He asked sleepily.

"Harry will you tell me who you got that medallion from?" Hermione asked holding the medallion far enough from his chest.

"My dad, he told me to keep it until I die."

"Well you need to read this. Cause I think this has something to do with your powers and that medallion." Harry read the page about the Luther and Potter history. "Remember when you asked about the name Luther. Well this is the book I read it about."

"So does this mean I need to find its partner?" He asked out loud not meaning to.

"Harry don't you think this weird. First you get the medallion then at the end of the summer we are staying with a boy are same age that has the last name Luther and yours is Potter. I think Dumbledore meant for us to stay with him and meant for you to get that medallion for a reason."

"Hermione do you know who the new DADA teacher is?" He asked getting out the letter.

"Umm no why?" Harry then handed her the letter from him. "Harry I think we should talk about this later like when we get back at school. Okay so what ever happens during the rest of the summer we will just tell Dumbledore when we get back? Okay?" Harry just nodded his head and sat back down in the chair. "I think we should go see if Mr. Jordan is ready for us."

"Yeah I agree with that. Let's go." And with that they walked into the hall were they found Ian talking with his father. They said hello and then Mr. Jordan said his goodbyes and they went to this parade. It was loud and exciting they saw clowns and other things. They returned home around 10:00 P.M. and they went straight to bed.

The first week with the Jordan's was fun they went camping for the week then they went fishing with the triplets grandfather. Once they got back from the camping trip Mr. Jordan took Harry, Hermione, Ian, and Jay to a swimming Meet and they got to meet all the Australian swimmers. After that was done they stayed in a hotel and went out to eat. The next two day Hermione and Harry packed then the day before they left they went to see the Australian Quidditch team play Ireland and they lost but they met all the players and the seeker for the team gave Harry his broom.

"Oh my gosh Harry can you believe he actually gave you his broom?" Mr. Jordan asked as they headed for the car.

"Yeah, wow this broom is custom made to I didn't even know you could get them made. At least it's a firebolt." Harry answered while looking at the broom still in shock.

"If you ask me. I think it's great that he did but I would have never given it up just look at it. First of all its custom made it has been ridden by a national quidditch player and it's a firebolt. I can't wait until I see Malfoy's face when he's sees the broom." Hermione said in a very cheerful voice.

"Yeah me either. Well I guess I won't need my firebolt anymore so I could probably give it to Ron." Harry suggested as he got into the back of the car with Hermione. All Hermione did was give him a nod and then they were off.

Once they were back at the Jordan house hold they were greeted by the triplet's and their mother and they eat dinner, watched a movie and then went to bed. Hermione and Harry were going to have a long day and they needed rest. Once they were in the room Harry packed the rest of his things then he went and put the letter and box that he got earlier in his trunk.

"Hey Harry do you know what?" Hermione asked as he put the box and the other package in his trunk. He just turned around and gave her questioning look. "When we get to school we get to live in our own dorm and we also get the same classes as each other."

"Yeah I know that it was all in my letter." He replied then he turned back around to set them into the trunk and closed it.

"Oh yeah but you didn't get a letter on what we need to do as Chief's did you?"

"No why?"

"Because in my letter Dumbledore said that the Head Chief will receive all information on what we do and which classes we are going to take. And he said that we will be working at the same level as the Head Chief."

"Oh well at least we know we will be with a Gryffindor and that we already know the person so I wouldn't stress over it. I'm going to bed goodnight Hermione." And with that Harry got in bed and fell asleep leaving Hermione there in silence.


End file.
